


Not Lame

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Yuri is bored, but he takes a photo of a nice looking guy to entertain himself. Mini-drabble.





	Not Lame

Yuri was kneeling by a stone bank, cheek on his fist. His cat was at the vet, his grandfather was at the market, it was a sunny day out, but he was so bored! So bored, that he pouted, sunglasses shining in the sun. 

The boy sighed but then he pulled out his phone. Maybe he could take some pictures. He lifted them to his face, hoping to find something good to capture.  
Yuri pointed his phone at a young, tanned man and his black-haired girlfriend, but he frowned. “Ugh, lame.” He spat. 

He pointed his phone at another couple; it was some silver haired dude nuzzling into his younger boyfriend's chest. The poor guy looked embarrassed, his face turning as red as a tomato. That made Yuri even sicker. “Oh god, lame again.” He sang. 

Yuri hummed, looking around, and then he found a strange, black-haired young man. He was shirtless, standing on the front bumper of a car, washing the windshield with a sponge.

Yuri raised a brow. He smirked. He zoomed in closer to the strange guy and said, “Oh, not lame.” and snapped a picture.


End file.
